wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Angels and Demons
__NOEDITSECTION__ Applications are open! Please apply on NightStrike’s wall!! Angels and demons can be warped to fit be any timeline. Feel free to play with the immortal aspect of your divine being, just be sure to make them believable. Please stick to the lore! If you have questions, ask NightStrike! =Information= Angels and demons is a project made by NightStrike. You must ask to make one, you can only make one if you are sure they will be developed and used in RP or fanfiction. For now I am only allowing 4 divine beings per user. Seraphim, true nihilim, and powerful demons (hell royalty / overseer) are off limits unless I give you explicit permission that you can apply for one. Halfbreeds from these parents are also off limits. Character creation rules are further down on the page. =Lore= Divine beings are the unexplanied, the unknown. Depsite what the texts of the AviWings or the carvings from the scorching may tell you, they are not draconic. Beware. They are alien in every facet of the word. They do not operate like us. They are fluid in body; their forms vary from draconic, to animalistic, to eldritch. They can be watching you at anytime from the eyes of any form among the crowd. They are immortals. They have seen out species rise and fall, they have sesn every war and every miracle of dragonkind. They are curious of us; of our our uniqueness to them. Because we are as alien to them as they are to us. So beware. Never treat an immortal like you would your kin, or even a stranger. Respect them from a distance, I implore you. Or simply, if you glimpse one, pretend you hadn't. Their world will rip you apart. I implore you to stay away. Stay far away. =Angels= The beings we know as angels mostly reside in a plane of existence they call Ouranos. It resides dimensions above the mortal plane and is not fully comprehensible to mortals, appearing as endless skies with many floating islands, rivers, and other things that seem to defy the laws of our world. The landscapes are often warped, upside-down, impossibly sized, or a mix of the three. They represent holy forces, and are often unwavering, direct, and overtly just. They are extremely distant to mortals, though they are not antagonistic. Not much is known about them besides they have a natrual gravitation to blessed magic. Wings The focal feature of an angel is its wings. These wings are often bright and bold. These wings mainly consist of varieties of patterns on white feathers. Each angel has their own unique wings. The number of wings an angel has directly correlates to status and level of power, but most angels generally have two. As for other descriptors, angels are typically white or light gray with pastel accents and occasional bright accents. There are very few dark colors among angels, with only the least powerful among them having such dull colors. The more powerful choirs of angels physically glow, and their touch burns with holy fire. Throne of the Heavens The Throne of the Heavens can refers to the empty throne within the structure where the Noble Court (the guardians of the throne) converses. The Noble Court is made up of all of the seraphim and cherubim in existence, which is typically 21 beings (7 seraphim and 14 cherubim). However, the current court contains only 5 seraphim and all 14 cherubim. The Throne of the Heavens is said to one day be claimed by the seventh saved, which has debated meanings within the mortal world, though the angels seem to be at peace with what is to come, which is odd. The Seven Choirs The Seven Choirs refers to the seven types of angels. *The First Choir belongs to general angels, such as messengers, scribes, and every being who does not fit in another choir. *The Second Choir belongs to the archangels, who are the defenders, weapon-smiths, and warriors of Ouranos. *The Third Choir belongs to the principalites, who are the organizers, guardians, librarians, educatirs, and suppliers of knowledge to the messengers of the First Choir. *The Fouth Choir belongs to the powers, who are the angels that regulate the boundaries, relationships, signs, messages, and rules of Ouranos and angel interactions with Mikro. These angels have four wings. *The Fifth Choir belongs to the dominions, who are the angels that make the orders of the Noble Court known to the angels of the lower Choirs. These angels have four wings. *The Sixth Choir belongs to the cherubim, who are the main decsion-makers in the Noble Court. These angels have four wings and mirror-like eyes. *The Seventh Choir belongs to the seraphim, who are the most powerful and mysterious of all the angels. They have six wings and blinding auras. Abilities Like all divine beings, angel abilities are not that well known or understood. They have all the typical powers of a divine being (the power of these abilities depends on Choir Ranking): *shapeshifting (each being has one of each of these forms: draconic tribal, general draconic, animalistic, and true) *minor reality warping (can disguise self from mortals, can influence mortals, can bless weapons or objects) *minor control over one element (air, earth, water, fire, energy, motion, life, death) And angels have other influences and abilities: *Command animals (2-3 at a time) *Charisma, morality, and objective beauty *Holy fire *Blessed magic =Demons= The beings we know as demons mostly reside in a plane of existence they call Thalassa. It resides dimensions above the mortal plane and is not fully comprehensible to mortals, appearing as endless seas with many jutting rocks, volcanic activity, and other things that seem to defy the laws of our world. The landscapes are often warped, upside-down, impossibly sized, or a mix of the three. They represent infernal forces, and are often harsh, backhanded, and chaotic. They are the most involved with mortals out of the three types, though they are more antagonistic than anything. Not much is known about them besides they have a natrual gravitation to cursed magic. Horns The focal feature of a demon is its horns. These horns are often large and complex. These horns mainly consist of varieties of shapes with stunning accent colors. Each demon has their own unique set of horns. The number of horns a demon has directly correlates to status and level of power, but most demons generally have two to six. As for other descriptors, demons are typically black or dark gray with dark accents and occasional bright accents. There are very few light colors among demons, with only the least powerful among them having such blank colors. The more powerful demons appear with oatterns resembling cracked magma or gemstone veins, and their touch chills with infernal power. Royalty of Hell The Royalty of Hell consists of 6 Royals, 3 Princes and 3 Princesses. They all are supposed to hold equal power, though they are always undermining their fellow Royals and scheming to gain more of the influence in the court. They each live in separate domains, all surrounded by a certian sin, which they command (though they may not always embody that sin). The Cursed Court (their council meetings over realm regulations) convenes in the center of the known territory of Thalassa, in a place called the Infernal Palace, which is garded and maintained by Pride, the only sin who has no Royal governing them. The Seven Sins These are the Seven Sins and what they are generally responsible for in maintaining Thalassa (every sin has every occupation, but these arr more specialty areas). *Envy: spies, knowledge-keepers, archives. *Gluttony: guards, defense, realm-gate keepers. *Greed: magic-warpers, limit testers. *Lust: mortal-influencers, chaos-causers, disposable forces. *Pride: messengers, organizers, planners. *Sloth: jack-of-all trades forces, anything that doesn’t fit with the other sins. *Wrath: warriors, assassins, weapon-smiths. Sin Positions *Royal OR (in the case of Pride) Overseer: governs the sin, makes important decisions, Royals attend Cursed Court meetings. *Council: counsel of the Royalor head, governs cities within the sin, informs lower ranks. *Commander: orders forces, relays messages from Council, maintains knowledge and spies against other sins. *Adviser: teaches those within the sin, magic experts, defense organizers. *Skill: skilled member in a trade of the sin OR an important individual who does not fit into above categories. *Regular: general member of the sin. Abilities Like all divine beings, demon abilities are not that well known or understood. They have all the typical powers of a divine being (the power of these abilities depends on Sin Position): *shapeshifting (each being has one of each of these forms: draconic tribal, general draconic, animalistic, and true) *minor reality warping (can disguise self from mortals, can influence mortals, can curse weapons or objects) *minor control over one element (air, earth, water, fire, energy, motion, life, death) And demons have other influences and abilities: *Shadow-travel *Silvertoungue and persuasion *Infernal ice/rot *Cursed magic =Nihilim= The many beings that fall under the category nihilim are able to access their native realm, also known as Gefyra, or The Bridge. This realm is a combination of our world (also known as Mikro to the divine), Ouranos, and Thalassa. Many do not spend time in this realm due to it being accessible to both angels and demons, though the True Nihil are more powerful than the other two categories of divine beings when in Gefyra. They represent neutral forces, and are often overseeing, complex, and patient. They are apathetic to mortals. Nihilim do not care for them much. Not much is known about them besides they have a natrual gravitation to balanced magic and they are relatively weak (when compared to the other two types) when outside of Gefyra. There are a few exceptions, as there always are with the varied nihilim, but only in the case of a fallen seraph angel or reborn royal/overseer demon. True Nihil A true nihil is a being who is neither angel nor demon, and never was. Trues are devastatingly powerful within Gefyra, though are weaker than angels and demons of their same status (royal or seraph) when outside of their realm, so they they mostly reside within Gefyra. There are 26 true nihil in existence. Scales The focal feature of a true nihil is its scales. These scales are often varied and patterned. These scales mainly consist of varieties of textures on gray scales. Each true nihil has their own unique scale type and pattern. The accents and complexity of of scales of a true nihil directly correlates to status and level of power. As for other descriptors, true nihil are typically gray with colorful or metallic accents. true nihil can exhibit both demon and angel features, or features not seen in the two groups. The true nihil hold immeasurable enhancement when in Gefyra. Statues of The Bridge The Statues are made up of all true nihilim, three fallen angels, and three reborn demons. They are the main balance keepers between the four known planes, and for demons to travel to Ouranos, or angels to travel to Thalassa, the Statues must grant passage. They do not regulate Mikro as much, and they only step in there when demons and angels are being too haphazard with their prescence, which is rarely, considering how easy it is for them to hide from mortals. The Statues are incredibly powerful when in Gefyra, though when they are in the other realms (Mikro excluded) they lose much of their power and they may be easily overtaken and sealed away, though just like seraphim and hell royals, it is extremely hard to kill them, and often needs a mortal, which is why the death of a Statue has never occured. The Gates True nihil can see what goes on in or around the gates between worlds, which all demons and angels must travel through (unless they are royals and seraphim) to get to the realm of Mirko. There are five gates in both Ouranos and Thalassa, and the trues can close them at any time, though they all have to be in agreement on the matter. They have complete dictation and control of the gates that leads to their realm and out. Gefyra is the midpoint between Ouranos and Thalassa, and there is no other way for angels to go to Thalassa or demons to Ouranos. The gates from Ouranos and Thalassa to Mikro only work for natives of that realm (to go in and out), fallen and reborn beings excluded. Mortals can also not use these gates, only the Gefyra gates. Abilities Like all divine beings, true nihilim abilities are not that well known or understood. They have all the typical powers of a divine being (the strangth depends on which realm they are in. Thalassa + Ouranos = weak; Mikro + Gefyra = strong): *shapeshifting (each being has one of each of these forms: draconic tribal, general draconic, animalistic, and true) *reality warping (can disguise self from mortals, can influence mortals, can magically balance weapons or objects (which allows them to harm both demons and angels)) *control over one element (air, earth, water, fire, energy, motion, life, death) And true nihilim have other influences and abilities: *Dimension teleporting *Regality and unbiasedness *Impartial metals *Balanced magic Fallen Angels Fallen angels are angels who have often rejected the constant order and claustrophobia of angel society and as a reasult, they have been cast from Ouranos. Fallen angels retain all of their powers and abilities from when they were an angel, however, these powers are all corrupted and may have more demonic or nihilic elements than angelic. The power (and subsequent "corruption") of a fallen angel directly relates to their Choir Ranking when they were an angel. Ex. A fallen from the seventh choir would be very powerful and a fallen from the first choir would not be that powerful. Wings After and angel falls, their wings turn pitch black and take on a new, more chaotic pattern. They also gain an onsidian chain-cuff somewhere on their body that causes them to bleed whenever they speak angelic things. Fallen angels cannot go on holy ground or touch holy symbols without being restrained by an invisible force. Reborn Demons Reborn demons are demons who have often rejected the constant chaos and change of demon society and as a result, they have been cast from Thalassa. Reborn demons retain all of their powers and abilities from when they were a demon, however, these powers are all corrupted and may have more angelic or nihilic elements than demonic. The power (and subsequent "corruption") of a reborn demon directly relates to their Sin Position when they were a demon. Ex. A reborn Royal would be very powerful and a reborn from the Regular position would not be that powerful. Horns After a demon is reborn, their horns turn ivory white and take on a new, more ordered pattern. They also gain an alabaster chain-cuff somewhere on their body that causes them to bleed whenever they speak demonic things. Reborn demons cannot go on demonic ground or touch demonic symbols without being restrained by an invisible force. =Miscellaneous Info= For small pieces of information that did not fit anywhere else. General *All divine beings do not act specifically like mortals, they often behave in strage or otherworldy ways that can be peculiar and sometimes downright harmful to mortals. *They have little care for mortals who don’t suit their tastes. *Magic can manifest in many ways and there is no specific or understandable system for it. *The realms of the divine have been described here asnhow they would appear to mortals. In reality, they are percieved much differently (and more accurately!) by the beings who live in them. *Mikro means small, which is what they see the mortal world as. Angels *Angels do not embody "good" through a mortal perception. They embody order, justice, and predetermination, which does not make them act overtly kind to mortals. *Angels have a slight hive mind and tend to all see things a certian way, which can cause scrutiny of their "utopia". Demons *Demons do not embody "evil" through a mortal perception. They embody chaos, freedom, and fluidity, which does not make them act overtly oppressive to mortals. *The Overseer and Hell Royals often "die" and reincarnate, just to keep the system fresh. Nihil *There are few nihil when compared to angels and demons even when accounding for fallens and reborns. =Halfbreeds= Halfbreeds are the result of a divine being having offspring with a mortal. Usually halfbreeds are from parents that are not important, or are from fallen/reborn regular beings. Halfbreeds from minor parents may show a tendancy towards sin or purity, though not much else of their divine parentege is discernible. However, halfbreeds from more powerful parents may have a few powers. Halfbreeds are only able to measure up to their parents when they are extremely strong-willed and put in stressful conditions. All halfbreeds can sense when a divine being (though not another halfbreed) is near, and most are able to see through a divine being’s tribal disguise. Halfbreeds from fifth to seventh choir and commander to royal are extremely rare. These are the ones that typically have powers. Halfbreeds from overseers, royals, true nihilim, and seraphim are almost unheard of and are extremely powerful. =Character Creation= I will be regulating characters to make sure they fit into my lore, so please fill out one of the applications below if you wish to apply for a character from this worldbuilding project! :For full-blooded divinity Category: (angel, demon, or nihil) Sin Position/Choir Ranking: Fallen/Reborn?: (yes or no) Appearance: *draconic tribal form *animal form *draconic form *eldritch/true form (NOT DRACONIC) Personality: *around mortals *around own kind *around other divinity *by oneself Abilities: *PICK control over ONE element (air, earth, water, fire, energy, motion, life, death) *Any other skills? *Weapons? History: *Any wars? *Opinion on mortals over the years? *Other biographical information Miscellaneous: *Occupation *Trivia or other information? :For halfbreeds Tribe: Sin Position/Choir Ranking of parent: Fallen/Reborn parent?: (yes or no) Appearance: *general apperance *any divine aspects to design? Personality: *more or less sinful? *influenced by parentage or not at all? *do they know that divine beings exist? *if yes, what’s their opinion? Abilities: *Any divine powers? *If yes, how powerful? *Tribal abilities? *Any other skills? *Weapons? History: *How parents met? *Reaction of parent(s) when halfbreed was born? *(If they have powers or look abnormal) treatment by others or parents? Do they keep their powers hidden? *Other biographical information Miscellaneous: *Occupation *Trivia or other information? Character Masterlist All characters (with or without pages) must be in this list. This is so I can keep track of everyone. Angels :Seraphim * Aurea (deceased) / Aliferous (NightStrike) replacement * * * * :Cherubim :Seraphim :Dominions :Powers :Principalites :Archangels :Angels Demons : Hell Royalty / Overseer *Amaranthine (NightStrike) Pride *Sciamachy (NightStrike) Wrath * Envy * Gluttony * Greed * Lust * Sloth :Counselors :Commanders :Advisers :Skills :Regulars Nihilim :True Nihilim *Hyetal (NightStrike) :Fallen Angels *Theta (NightStrike) seraph :Reborn Demons Halfbreeds :Angel Halfbreeds :Demon Halfbreeds *Ruina (NightStrike) overseer *Nivial (Winterstar160) skill *Whitefire (NightStrike) royal :Nihil Halfbreeds *July (NightStrike) nihil Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Alternate Universes